After His Death
by FoxFairy400
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoiler. Summary inside. Rated T for saftey


**FoxFairy: Slight Deathly Hallows Spoiler. Don't read this if you haven't gotten to the chapter titled 'The Elder Wand'.**

**Snape: I hate that chapter.**

**FF: Obviously.**

**Snape: (groan) **

**FF: Anyway, there is OC usage in this fic and all. Brad and Emily for those who know about my other HP stories. **

**Spoiler coming up:**

**Snape is dead. Harry needs to deliver the news to Brad and Emily. How will they react? I don't own Snape, Harry, or the Deathly Hallows. I do own Brad and Emily. Please enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort was dead. Harry Potter couldn't be happier. He was with his two best friends and he was about to ask Ginny out again.

"Harry…" came a voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Where is Professor Snape?" She asked. Harry hesitated. The thought of Severus Snape's dying body still shook him up a little.

"H-He's dead. His body is still in the Shrieking Shack." Harry explained. Professor McGonagall gave a little gasp and put her hand to her lips.

"Oh…Oh no…" She looked out at the students in the great hall.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

"I just don't know how to tell him…" She whispered to herself.

"Tell who what Professor?" Hermione asked. She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione and looked down.

"Of course you don't know." She said to herself.

"Know what?" Ron asked. She took a deep breath and said.

"Professor Snape has children. Their mother died and now that their father is dead…I don't know how they will take it." She said. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"He has kids? Why didn't anyone notice?" Ron asked.

"You didn't notice?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, who are his kids?" Hermione asked.

"Brad is his son. He's a sixth year Slytherin and his sister Emily is starting next year." McGonagall explained.

"Professor Snape won't be able to see his daughter grow into a witch?" Hermione asked. McGonagall nodded her head. Hermione clutched onto Ron's sleeve.

"How am I going to tell them?" McGonagall asked herself. Harry spoke up immediately.

"Let me tell him." He said. McGonagall, Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"You? Why?" McGonagall asked.

"I was the one who saw Professor Snape die. Also, I am James Potter's son; he is Severus Snape's son. Our dad's hated each other. It would be a way to start anew with the Potter and Snape families." Harry explained. McGonagall nodded.

"Alright, please go to my office. I will get Mr. Snape so you can tell him in private." She said.

"Thank you Professor."

Harry told Ron and Hermione to wait outside. This was something that had to be done between a Potter and a Snape. As Harry waited for McGonagall to bring Brad too him, he thought about how he was going to tell him. He got it. Just as he got it Professor McGonagall came in with Brad. Harry was taken back by how he looked. Brad looked like Snape, but not a lot. He had his hair, but there was some green in it. Green? Even though Brad wore glasses Harry saw that Brad had Snape's eyes, his mouth, but not his nose. He must have had his mother's nose. He was about 5'11'' and he was wearing a black sweat shirt and jeans. Harry suspected that Brad knew what was going to be happening that night and didn't want to do it in his pajamas.

"I'll leave you two alone." McGonagall left the room. Brad looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter right?" He asked. Brad sounded like a younger version of his father. Harry nodded his head.

"I really liked the fight between you an Ol' Voldie. Very bright. Loved the outcome." Brad smirked. Harry thought he saw Snape for a second when he smirked.

"I'm glad it's over too." Harry smiled.

"Good Job." Brad smiled. Harry took a deep breath. There was a reason why he was in this room with him.

"Brad…I need to tell you something." Harry said.

"What is it?" Brad asked sitting down on one of the desks. Harry took a deep breath.

"It's…about your dad…" Harry's heart about to race. Brad titled his head.

"What about him?" His voice sounded weaker.

"He…Voldemort…Nagini…In the Shrieking Shack." That's all Harry could get out. The though of Snape's dying body haunted him. Brad stood up and grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt.

"What?! What happened?!" Brad exclaimed.

"He's dead!" Harry yelled. Brad let go of Harry and sat back down on the desk. He ran his fingers through his hair and took off his glasses. Harry didn't know what to do. He was a baby when his father died. Brad was sixteen.

"Voldemort killed him?" Brad said after a moment of silence. Harry shook his head.

"His snake Nagini bit his neck." Harry explained. He heard Brad let out a small yell.

"Can…Can I be left alone please?" Brad asked. Harry nodded his head and left the room. Before he shut the door he looked back at Brad. On the back of Brad's sweat shirt he saw a big green snake, the symbol of Slytherin on the back of it.

About a half hour later Brad came out rubbing his eye. Harry saw that his eyes were slightly blood shot. He had been crying. Professor McGonagall ran to him and embraced him.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Brad nodded his head and looked at Harry.

"You said he was in the Shrieking Shack?" Brad asked him. Harry nodded.

"Take me there. I want to see my father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry led Brad to the Shrieking Shack followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry felt his heart race. Severus Snape's decaying body was still in that room. When they reached the room Harry stooped.

"He's in there?" Brad asked. Harry nodded. Brad took a deep breath and he followed Harry into the room where Snape died. Brad was on the in an instant. He was shaking and Harry thought he was going to throw up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked kneeling down.

"Oh God…Oh God…" Brad repeated. Harry thought he was going to have a nervous break down. Brad reached out for his father and stroked his hair.

"Where did the snake bite him again?" Brad asked.

"His neck…" Harry watched depressingly as Brad pulled his father close to him and looked at the bite mark. Brad began to cry again. Harry watched Brad's tears fall onto the dried blood on Severus' neck. Ron held Hermione close as they watched Brad cry. All Harry could do was look at Brad.

"It's…It's not suppose to happen. He's not supposed to die yet. He promised so much…We promised him so much…He was going to teach Emily how to fly…" Brad's voiced cracked as he cried. Harry knelt down next to him and embraced him.

"It'll be okay." Harry knew that when he said it he was wrong. This young boy's father was just murdered, nothing was okay.

"What do you want to do now mate?" Ron asked Brad. Brad whipped away his eyes, laid Severus back down on the floor and took out his wand.

"I am going to apparate back to our house…get Emily and bring her to the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. I will bring her up here slowly…when she comes in here cover your ears." Brad said as he apparate out of the room. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They were about to meet Severus Snape's daughter.

"We should probably clean up the blood." Harry said talking a cloth out of his pocket and whipped up the blood from Severus' neck and face. He heard footsteps coming up the steps. Ron and Hermione moved away from the door and head Brad's voice with a much younger girls voice.

"What did you want to show me Brad?" the girl's voice said.

"Shut up and look in there." Brad's voice said forcefully. A little girl around the age of ten walked into the room. Before she could scream Harry got a good look at her. She must have gotten her looks from her mother. Long dark green hair and big green eyes. She was wearing a blue hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers. Then, she began to cry.

"Is that daddy?! That's daddy isn't it?! Why is he like that Brad?! He needs to wake up! He's playing a trick isn't he?" The little girl cried. Brad knelt down on the floor and held her close. Hermione left the room, Ron followed. Harry didn't want to leave. He was the one who saw their father die. Harry turned to the little girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What was your name again?" He asked calmly.

"Emily." The girl cried. Harry didn't know what to do next. He looked at Brad and thought he was going to start crying again too.

"Harry…can you help us?" Brad asked. Harry nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Help me get my father's body into the Forbidden Forest. That's where our mother is buried. That is where our father wished to be laid to rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brad and Harried carried Severus' dead body into the Forbidden Forest.

"There is a burnt down house about one hundred feet behind Hagrid's hut. That is where we lived." Brad explained. Emily was walking next to Brad holding onto her father's wand. She was still crying.

When they reached the burnt down house Harry looked around. Professor Snape had lived here with a happy family once several years ago? Harry looked next to the burnt house there was a frozen lake. Why would a lake be frozen in early June?  
"When our mother died our father put her into that lake and froze it. Our mother was an elf and the elven belief is that when you die, you become one with the earth or one with the water. Our mother wanted to be one with the water. So, when she died, our dad put her into the lake and froze it over." Brad explained. Harry looked at The Potions Masters dead body. He was so sad.

"Set his body down here." Brad said lowering his body to the ground. Brad walked next to the lake, took out his wand and made a hole in the ground. Harry flashed backed to when he first arrived to Shell Cottage. He had dug Dobby's grave. Brad was doing the same for his father. He turned back at Harry and helped him pick his father up again. Harry and Brad carried Severus to the hole.

"Wait Brad." Emily said. Her voice was very weak. Emily knelt down next to her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She gave him a hug and looked up at Brad. She began to cry again.

"Brad…should…should be bury his wand with him?" Emily asked. Brad looked at Harry.

"Let's keep it. It can be our memento to him." Brad said. Emily held her father's wand close to him and cried some more. Brad lifted his father and lowered him into the hole. Harry, Brad and Emily looked down at him. Harry flashed back to the first time he had met him. He was eleven years old and it was the first potions lesson. At the time, Harry thought Snape hated him. He now knew that he was far from hatred.

"Bye Daddy…" Emily whispered.

"Bye Dad…" Brad whispered. Harry closed his eyes and felt tears run down his face.

"So long Professor Severus Snape." They took the pile of dirt and covered up the body of their father and teacher. They will always love and remember Severus Snape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the only good picture we have of him and my mom together." Brad handed Harry a picture of a very young Severus Snape. He looked to be around the age of 18 holding a young woman with long wavy light green hair, big green eyes and pointed ears.

"This is your mother?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Her name is Serenity." Brad explained.

"That's my middle name." Emily said pointing to her mother.

"You look a lot like her." Hermione smiled at her. Emily smiled back.

"I can really see the resemblance in the both of you." Ron said looking at the picture then up at Brad and Emily. Brad looked at his watch.

"Oh, we'd better get going soon. We'll miss the train." Brad said. Everyone got up and went to the door. The five of them apparate to Platform 9 ¾.

"Ready for your first year at Hogwarts Emily?" Harry asked. Emily smiled and nodded. She clutched onto her father's wand. The wand had chosen its previous owners daughter to use it.

"Bye!" Emily waved goodbye to the three of them and boarded the train. Brad turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I want to thank you all personally for everything you had done. Since…Since it happened we really needed help and I appreciate your help." Brad said smiling at them.

"The first generation of Potters and Snapes hated each other, I want to change that." Harry said. Brad-Lee Andrew Snape and Harry James Potter shook hands. Their family's will always be united.


End file.
